


I Want To Paint You

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist AU, Artist boyfriends, M/M, Painting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is very prone to outbursts when a painting isn't going his way, and Geoff knows just how to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Paint You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micheoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micheoff/gifts).



> For Miranda since someone was sending her asks about this.
> 
> Many mentions of Geoff's hand tattoos and sensitive inner thighs.

Michael turned as the door to his studio opened, his fingers twirling a paint brush around and around, exhaling heavily as he spots Geoff entering the room.

"I need your help. It sucks. It fucking sucks I don't know how to fix it." Michael said, desperation leaking into his voice as he gestures maniacally at the halfway painted canvas sitting on his easel.

"I think it's perfectly fine.' Geoff replied serenely, and Michael hummed at that before suddenly grabbing the canvas and throwing it to the floor, stomping on it viciously before grabbing his paint and hurling it randomly over what was previously a perfectly sensible-looking piece of art.

After his... tantrum was over, Michael was covered in paint and panting, looking more relaxed now that he had abused some inanimate objects.

"Well, it definitely has the tortured artist look to it now." Geoff said, amusement leaking into his voice, and a smile twitched onto Michael's lips before he started laughing, a sound that always made Geoff's heart swell.

The tattooed man took the few steps into the room that it took to get to his boyfriend, pulling him into his arms, which caused Michael to giggle more as the wet paint on his own clothes smeared onto Geoff's, reaching up with a paint-stained hand to wipe some color across Geoff's cheek. And that started the process of the two men finger painting each other.

"I want to paint more of you." Michael said after Geoff's face and arms were practically covered in color.

Geoff simply shrugged and pulled his soiled shirt off, leaning back in his chair as Michael straddled his hips, grabbing a brush and paints before going to work. Geoff couldn't help but stare as the younger man concentrated, taking in the way his eyes narrowed slightly as he painted a small detail, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He couldn't stop himself from reaching up and cupping the back of Michael's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

"I want to paint you now." He murmured against his lips, before pushing Michael to his feet and up against the wall, kissing at his neck (which was surprisingly void of paint) and grabbing a brush, unbuttoning Michael's shirt as he dragged the soft bristles up the younger man's soft skin, causing him to squirm slightly.

Geoff's free hand worked at getting Michael's jeans unbuttoned and pushed down as he kept running the brush over his skin, teasing at the most sensitive places,leaving marks over the lad's neck, causing him to arch his back off the wall and let out soft moans and whimpers.

As Geoff's tattooed hands pulled Michael's boxers down, he ran the brush down the length of Michael's inner thighs, causing him to gasp brokenly, moaning louder than before. Geoff smirked against his neck and repeated the motion, dragging the brush up and down, listening to the pleasured noises his boyfriend was making.

"Geoff _fuck_." Michael groaned, his cock completely erect just from the teasing.

"I didn't know your thighs were so sensitive." Geoff purred, his teeth dragging over Michael's jawline, causing the younger man to moan brokenly and grab at Geoff's shoulders desperately.

"Geoff come _on_ just fuck me please!" Michael begged, his head falling back against the wall as Geoff's teeth dug into the skin just below his ear, "Ge-eoff..."

"I don't have lube." Geoff whispered, clearly amused by the state Michael was in.

"You fuck-- there's some in the desk over there... _Christ_." 

"Stay." Geoff murmured in Michael's ear before stepping back and walking over to the desk, finding the lube easily before returning, slowly, to where Michael remained slumped against the wall, cheeks flushed and eyes glassed over, his pale skin smeared with paint and his dick completely erect between his legs.

Geoff would have loved to paint that.

"Turn around, Michael." Geoff commanded softly, coating two fingers generously with lube. He watched the younger man obey and turn on shaky legs to brace his palms against the wall. Geoff walked over and grabbed Michael's ass with his clean hand, the dark tattoos standing out in a stark contrast from the pale and slightly freckled skin. His finger teased over his entrance, Michael's breath catching before he let out a low moan as the digit slowly eased into him.

By the time he was stretched out, Michael was shaking and pleading with Geoff to hurry up, his fingers scratching feebly at the wall. Geoff needed no further convincing, fully erect and uncomfortable in his jeans, pulling his fingers out of his boyfriend before pulling his own pants and underwear down, slicking himself up before easing into Michael, the two men letting out identical, low groans at the action. 

Geoff's hands gripped at Michael's slender hips as he slowly and softly rocked into him, only picking up speed and force the more insisting Michael's pleas grew, pulling him back against each thrust as he bit and sucked marks into the freckled skin on the lad's shoulders.

"Geoff-- fuck-- _Geoff_." Michael moaned, voice breaking as Geoff's thrusts grew harsher and his fingers bit into his hips. Michael let his head fall back as Geoff slid his tattooed fingers into his auburn curls, letting out a long moan as he came, muscles tightening and spasming around Geoff's cock.

"Oh fuck, Michael." Geoff groaned, his forehead falling against the man's shoulder as his thrusts grew shorter and more shallow as he reached his own climax.

Both men stayed completely still as their orgasmic-aftershock faded, Geoff slowly pulling out of Michael and turning him around, kissing him softly and wiping at the few stray tears that had escaped from the lad's eyes.

"I love you." He whispered and Michael smiled weakly.

"Love you too."


End file.
